Tied Down Ty
by Scottea
Summary: A flow on from Ty Me Down - something for Lawlady562 - hope this answers your questions. As usual Paramount owns the STAR TREK toys - I just play with them.


The three spent several hours together on the trip back to Star Base Five, where they would hand Halls over to the officials, discussing the events that had taken place. Captain Kirk had thought that everything that needed to be discussed had been discussed and it was only when they had reached their destination when they were all sitting having thoroughly gone over their memories of what had happened on the ship and on the planet since the incident happened one last time that Spock looked at Kirk then at McCoy before clasping his hands and sitting in silence for a moment just looking at his hands on the table.

"I," he looked up and at Kirk, "I find I must confess to you two that when I left after seeing Officer Baylance and being relieved by you two I, I went to see Commodore Halls and found him most irrational. He confessed it was his intention to make the Captain's death seem an accident and assume command of the ship after proving his worthiness and abilities by captaining the ship safely to Star Base Five with the full respect of the crew. He was not impressed with his accommodation. He would have been uncomfortable enough the way it was because of the inspection and the lack of other accommodation for him but I," momentarily he closed his eyes and bowed his head as he remembered what he had done, why he had done it, and how it had given him a sense of satisfaction.

With his head bowed Spock did not see the look his two friends exchanged. Kirk looked at McCoy and wondered if he was feeling the bit of guilt he was feeling for having listened in on what had taken place. It was clear in how McCoy glanced at Spock and then back at him that they shared that guilt.

"Spock, you," Kirk started but Spock looked at him in a way that stopped him as he could not recall ever seeing such a look of shameful satisfaction on his friend's face before.

"Jim, I was more than pleased that he was totally uncomfortable and I would have been quite content to lower the temperature even further but I knew Mister Scott's specific guidelines and I would not want to ruin his work on account of that, that thing. I, I was remiss in momentarily forgetting about the inspection of the ventilation system."

"But you remembered?"

"I was reminded by Officer Kearns that it would be an incomplete inspection unless the fans in the ventilation system were also checked. Although it was his recommendation that it be done so that a complete inspection was done I could have vetoed it but I did not and if there is to be any repercussions for that then I will ensure that they will not be aimed at Officer Kearns. I am certain that Commodore Halls will report that as well so you should know what happened when I went,"

"No need, Spock. I trust your judgement. No doubt you will be called at the hearing and you can make your statement there."

For a moment Spock looked at his two friends, he had been uncertain how they would react to his actions. "I thought you two should,"

"I agree with Jim, Spock. Halls was complaining up a storm when they took him off the ship about his inhumane treatment in the brig, McCoy looked from Spock to Kirk and then back at Spock, "I have told them that I want both of you in Sickbay when they question Ty tomorrow and they have agreed. I have to admit that knowing that it had a powerful aide I sort of fudged a bit on my medical report as to his condition. "

"**Fudged,** Doctor?"

"Fudged, doctored, fabricated, was creative. Now **don't go giving me that look**, Spock. Everything in my report is true – it is just that I have stated what his situation has been and is and could be rolled into one." McCoy smiled at him with that understanding smile that he seemed to share only with this special Vulcan, "I adapted to the situation, Spock. Ty has been told of the situation and, as I told them, he will be able to withstand some intensive questioning but that they better stop when I tell them or be responsible for any decline in his mental and physical health."

"But you told us,"

"What I told you two is not what is on his records, **yet**. It is all in here," he touched his forehead, "as well as in that old paper notebook in my quarters. And you can stop looking at me like that, Captain, as I did not enter everything because **I do not trust Halls.** The medical staff know that once this is all settled I will write out my notes and theirs as none of them have entered much either. "

For a moment the three of them looked at one another realizing just how much the ship's crew really was an extended family, the way the crew looked after and cared about its own.

"The judicial panel, Halls and his representative, and the recorders are to be here at oh nine hundred hours. They will briefly question Ty and inspect the brig as well as question us. So far they have not asked for any other officers to be questioned."

"I do not know if that is a good or a bad thing, Jim. I mean the more who point out what he was like,"

"Doctor," Spock gave his friend the minimalist of smiles, "would you really wish upon anybody the full **ire of a Scotsman** questioned about his bairns or a full **verbal barrage from a masterful oratory female** questioned about her communication abilities?"

Both Kirk and McCoy had a laugh as they both pictured Scotty and Uhura teaming up against Halls, on their own would be bad enough but combined would be too much for even a Vulcan to handle.

"Well, gentlemen, I suggest we call it a day as I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be **very interesting in many ways**." Kirk looked at his two friends and wondered if they were as uncertain as to what the day would bring as he was. Halls could cause a lot of trouble for not just him but for his crew. No. He thought over what had been said as he looked as these two so very different friends. No, these two and his crew could cause more trouble than even Halls with all his contacts in Star Fleet could deal with.

In the transporter room at oh nine hundred hour the three members of the judicial panel, the recorder, and Halls with his representative beamed aboard. There was no disguising the contempt in Hall's expression when he looked at them but Kirk ignored it, "Welcome aboard the Enterprise, I am Captain Kirk, this is my Chief Medial Officer Leonard McCoy and my First Officer Mister Spock."

"I am, Doctor Harold Fans, the medical representative on this panel, and with me on the panel are Admiral Timothy Hanley, the personnel evaluator, and Admiral Carl Potts, for procedural matters, our recorder is Officer Helen Connors, you know Commodore Halls, and his representative Ralph Wells. This is just a fact finding trip as well as an assessment of the events and competencies of all involved in order to decide how this matter should be dealt with."

As they walked to Sickbay McCoy made it clear he was against them all going in and disturbing his patient. "I remind you all again that I am not sure how Officer Baylance will react to this and to much questioning. The poisoning will have caused some temporary effects to his mental abilities that will take him time to recover from."

"I have read reports on what that poison can cause and have explained it to the others." Doctor Fans looked at McCoy, "I will be interested in hearing what was used. I have read that it can take up to a year for the effects to abate and the patient to fully recover. From the potency of the poison stated in your report Officer Baylance should have died."

It was almost a whisper but the venom was clean in Halls' voice as he muttered, "Kirk should have died."

Kirk was aware that both McCoy and Spock had also noticed how, as soon as they entered Sickbay, Ty had struggled to sit up and tried to put an arm between him and Halls and the look of uncertainty on his face. Not a word was said as he walked to stand next to Ty and had taken his hand and as Spock stood on the other side of the bed with McCoy standing facing them six others.

"His treatment on the planet as well as on the Enterprise was a blending of the old fashioned herbal way and modern medical procedures. He has been in pain that has been off the register. There has been emphases placed on physical contact. "

"He clearly is still protective of his commanding officer."

"Officer Baylance is protective of **all** his fellow officers." Spock looked at Admiral Hanley, "He was not the designated Security Officer on that landing party but it is an innate part of the man's very being to protect others be they fellow officers or even civilians or those so easily classified as the enemy. On that landing party he was the designated tactical officer."

"Yes, yes I read the medical report and your report and how Officer Baylance had assisted those who held Captain Kirk and himself as prisoners, even saved some of their lives while risking his own. His main concern did seem, in the final attack, to protect Kirk."

McCoy looked at Kirk for a moment as he was going to say something he had not told his friend, "The physical exertion it took Officer Baylance to thrust himself between the Captain and the knife was a major factor in the rapid spread of the poison to the damaged organs and throughout his body. I am not certain he was even aware of the Commodore, only the knife."

A momentary wave of guilt crashed over Kirk as he heard what McCoy was saying as well as what he was not saying. Quickly he looked at Spock and saw the Vulcan nod once, so he had also known. When he looked at the blue eyes looking at him he saw around them the plea for forgiveness and he gave McCoy a nod and smile as he understood why he had not been told.

"If I may I would like to ask Officer Baylance a question about the events that took place at the first contact site to ensure proper procedures were followed." Admiral Potts had a quiet voice yet every word was very clear and left no way of refusing.

"Ty, are you okay with this? Talking about what happened?" McCoy looked at his patient and saw he was anxious but fully comprehending what was going on.

"Yes."

"Officer Baylance, can you tell us exactly what happened when you beamed down?"

"Before we went down he had us change places on the pad. He wanted Pavel in front of him. We materialized and he stunned Pavel and told the locals there to take us. I could not protect the Captain as he had it arranged. All of them on us at once. I could not protect the Captain. He had attacked Pavel. He knew. Five rows of six waiting. I had to. I had to protect," Ty looked up at him and Kirk saw almost a look of shame in his face. "I, I never apologized for not,"

"There is no need, Ty. You did more far more for me."

"He had them ready, had them attack us while he stunned Pavel. I, I, I could not, "

Rather smugly Ralph Wells asked, "Who is this "he" you are referring to?"

"Commodore Barry Halls, Sir."

"And you are sure that Commodore Halls had arranged for the locals to attack you and Captain Kirk?"

Ty looked directly at Ralph Wells with certainty and clarity, "As soon as the beam stopped he, Commodore Barry Halls, grabbed and stunned Officer Pavel Chekov and said to them, "I'm Halls. Get them. Here's the price."

Potts asked, "What as the price?"

"I, I did not get a very good detailed look as I had to protect the Captain but it looked like old communication parts.. I, I had to, I had to protect,"

"That's enough, Ty. You rest. You lay back down and rest." with Spock's help Kirk got Ty settled back and McCoy waved a scanner over him. "That's it, you just rest."

"Captain Kirk is correct," McCoy looked at the others, "That is enough for him. That's all. He is getting too stressed, readings getting high."

"It is enough."

As they started to leave Spock stayed beside the bed a moment longer, not leaving till M'Benga was in the room. He had seen how remembering what had happened had caused Ty great distress, especially at thinking he should have been able to protect Jim, but he had to ask, he needed to know. "Ty, it is Spock. If I may I would like to touch your mind, your memory of what you saw Commodore holding. It will not,"

Light brown eyes looked at him and Ty nodded, "Do it."

It had not taken long to get through the layers of pain Ty was hiding from them and though all that he had suffered on that planet for Jim, for them, to find the image he wanted. He looked at wha was in Halls's hand. Ty had been right, it was a pie of a communications system but there was clearly a fault with it that only one familiar with the piece would know. Slowly he eased back from Ty's memory.

"Find it?"

"Yes. Thank you." The exhaustion was now clear about the man and M'Benga gave a nod as Spock gently placed a hand back on Ty's face and simply sent the word, "Sleep." through a cacophony of the repeated statement "Protect Kirk for Spock". Once Ty had fallen into a deep relaxed sleep Spock rushed off to catch up with the others in the main briefing room. He had what he needed.

"We will hear from Doctor McCoy first, then Miser Spock, and finally Captain Kirk unless there are other crew members of the Enterprise who are relevant to this hearing. Commodore Halls will then have the opportunity to state his case."

"Doctor McCoy, what we need to hear from you relate to your reports of the patients and your findings on Commodore Halls. Your medically opinions and evaluations only on the condition of the four who were on the beam down, the condition of Commodore Halls and Officer Chekov upon their return to the ship, then the condition of both Captain Kirk and Officer Baylance upon their return to the ship and subsequent encounter with Commodore Halls."

"All four of the officers who beamed down were fit and healthy when the reported for beam down. When Commodore Halls and Officer Chekov beamed up it was apparent that something unusual had taken place as there were no marks or injuries on the Commodore yet Officer Chekov had every indication of having been stunned at very close range. Upon their return Captain Kirk was underweight, he exhibited signs of having been severely beaten at some stage, was slightly disorientated due to the inhalation of a ancient herbal inhalation remedy for deep muscular pain, and was a bit lethargic. Within six hours of being in Sickbay on standard treatment he was medically fit to resume command. Officer Baylance, on return to the ship, was severely under weight, feverish, extremely weak, confused, and his entire body infected and affected by the poison. After Commodore Halls charged into Sickbay with that knife Officer Baylance's condition worsened. Before the attack none of Officer Baylance's major organs had been directly damaged but many had been cut and the poison introduced unadulterated. It was only by Captain Kirk remembering what he had seen and been told by a healer on the planet that we were able to save him."

There was silence for a moment. "Commodore Halls seemed to be more irrational and more delusional upon his return as he assumed command and started demanding changes in the existing way the bridge crew, the crew as a whole, functioned. He seemed to have lost his grasp of reality and that was shown when he attacked Officer Baylance with that knife. He was blind with ambition claiming he had killed Kirk when he was obviously stabbing Officer Baylance. I have recommended his committal to a facility where his particular delusions could possibly be treated."

"Thank you, Doctor McCoy. That is very comprehensive. Mister Spock, we will hear from you about your observations of Commodore Halls."

"My first observation of Commodore Halls was that he clearly appeared to be in a position he was extremely unfit for and that he lacked even the most basic understanding of commanding a starship or dealing with an experienced senior bridge crew. When he beamed up from the planet without Captain Kirk he refused to allow myself and a rescue team to go back down. He made certain that the crew knew his rank and that he was in command of the ship. It took him thirty-seven point eight hours after returning to the ship before he actually referred to our orders. His attitude towards the bridge crew fluctuated between tyrannical and suspicious. He asked the most asinine questions and sent officers off the bridge when he did not like their response to his demands. Demands not commands. After his attack on Captain Kirk, which Officer Baylance prevented, he became highly irrational and even more delusional about his status and the events that had taken place as well as what was taking place. Even when in a cell he believed himself to be in command."

"Thank you, Mister Spock. We will now hear from Captain Kirk as to his observations and exchanges with Commodore Halls."

For a long time Kirk just looked at Commodore Halls and thought of all he had gone thought, all that could have been, and slowly took a deep breath.

"It had been a routine trip to the planet. There had been the unusual request by the Commodore that Officers Chekov and Baylance exchange positions prior to beamdown. When we materialized I did not see exactly what happened but did see Officer Chekov collapse and a group of the local inhabitants attacked myself and Officer Baylance who was trying to protect me. I heard the Commodore tell me that we were there to try to get the two factions to talk and that as I appeared to being getting involved I would possibly be killed on sight. He went on to say that he would be given the Enterprise and that he would appease the crew by saying that later they would return to try to find my body and that he would have been given command of the Enterprise. I had no other contact with the Commodore until he attempted to kill me in Sickbay when I returned. From what I saw of the Commodore the one thing that has eluded him and that he has felt should have been his for many years is the command of the Enterprise."

"So you believe that Commodore Halls wanted command of the Enterprise?"

Kirk wanted to say what he had heard when he and McCoy had listened in on the Commodore talking with Spock but knew that he could not. He would only say what the Commodre had said to him. "Yes, I believe Commodore Halls wanted command of the Enterprise and saw my death as a means of getting it. From what I have seen of the Commodore he would not be suited for such a position as what makes the Enterprise what it is, what makes this ship so special, is the crew and the Commodore just has an unfortunate nature that does not allow him to see and treat others as equals and with the respect they deserve. Throughout his time aboard before the incident I was acutely aware that I was, to him, a lowly Captain and he was a Commodore. He was more impressed with what the ship could be made to do than the actions of those who controlled the actions of the ship. I can only imagine that his lack of understanding of the relationships, the loyalty, that such a crew has for one another is why he believed, and possibly still does believe, that I somehow would have used Officer Baylance as a shield when he attacked me when, in truth, it was Officer Baylance's own reaction to what I had not seen. No senior officer on this ship would ever allow or accept another officer, irrespective of rank, to do what he did. And while I still have not yet, despite all that Doctor McCoy and others, including Officer Baylance himself, have said and done, fully accepted Officer Baylance's actions on the planet nor on this ship, I do not believe I will ever be able to accept the actions of Commodore Halls unless I can get to the stage where I am able to view them as the actions of a very mentally unstable being."

They had all noticed how often Ralph Well had gripped the Commodore's arm as though pulling him back into his seat, how often he had said, "Quiet. Later." under his breath, and how obvious it was he disliked what was being said.

"Thank you, Captain. We will now see the conditions under which the Commodore was kept before the incident and after the incident. We are aware that his accommodations before the incident have, as most of the guest accommodations, been freshened up and that there was an annual maintenance check done in the brig. It was noted that the request for these to be done were put before Captain Kirk before this mission and were signed off by both First Officer Spock and Commodore Halls before they returned to the planet. We understand that it is because the crew of the Enterprise is so insistent about routine inspections and maintenance of the ship and maintaining high personal standards that the Enterprise has the reputation it has. Very detailed notes are kept."

When they went into the guest quarters Kirk noticed that there had been only slight changes yet he knew, from the lingering aroma, that the fumes from the paints and flooring would have been unpleasant if not unhealthy to be in too long. There was a sense of isolation in the brig. With the lights on it looked less claustrophobic as when the lights were off and when the temperature was dropped it was clear that the blanket in the cell would be enough to keep the chill off. With the fan on it would have been uncomfortable but bearable. Kirk smiled to himself, he wanted to be present when McCoy had that drink with Kearns and he had no doubt that Spock would also be there.

Almost as soon as they were back in the Briefing Room a yeoman had brought in coffee and tea for them and left. It was obvious that it had been unexpected and Kirk knew it was just something his crew did.

"We will now hear from Commodore Halls what he experienced on the ship prior to the incident, while Captain Kirk was absent, and when Captain Kirk returned."

"**And about time**. Having to listen to these **subordinate officers** being so **insubordinate** has been almost more than I could stand much more of." Halls looked at all three of them then just at McCoy, "You **dare to say I was not injured** in the attack? Did I not report to Sickbay about a wound?"

"Yes, but it,"

"**I was wounded in the attack! Your report is** therefore **false**. At no time have I been delusional nor irrational! I will not have my method of commanding commented on by one who is **just a doctor** and only has **minor concerns** compared with what real command demands."

It was only Spock briefly touching his hand that stilled McCoy. Kirk let out a quiet sigh and gave his First Officer a slight nod as he had also noticed that McCoy was getting more and more furious.

"As for you, Mister Spock, you **could never command.** You have no understanding of what it is to feel anything. There is t**hat feeling of knowing what great power you control** that **you cannot feel** so therefore you cannot respect it. **You do not know about nor do you understand the feelings of others** and how to use them to make a crew respect you, how use them to command a crew, so you cannot know what it takes to command. Y**ou have no real place on the Enterprise under my command."**

There was no reaction at all from Spock but Kirk felt the urge to lash out at Halls and he could tell that McCoy was still only just controlling himself. Kirk also noticed how the others had noticed that Halls thought he was in command.

Halls looked at Kirk with pure loathing just under the surface of his professional facade that had started to crack.

"You, **you lowly little Captain do not deserve the Enterprise.** You do not know how to really command the crew and use this ship. You have no idea how far the reputation of this ship has spread and it showing up can be all that is needed and how much respect you get when you make it known that you alone control the power aboard the ship. You are content to go out and make first contact and do it quietly and peacefully when you have a ship like the Enterprise. Oh, you may have them all fooled about how you care about your officers but these two saw you pull that officer between us, saw you use an injured officer as a shield. **You killed your own officer, Kirk. You hid behind him. I will not allow that nor you on my ship.**"

Halls then looked at the three members of the judicial panel. "And you three, what would you know? When was the last time you were in command of a starship? When were **you** ever taken from your ship and **had your freedom restricted**? When Kirk was gone **I was in command** and I made the decision to go back to look for him. I had the proof I needed to show he was dead but he wasn't. He took the ship that should have been mine but **I got it back**. It was all arranged. You would be so proud of how I had it all planned and how I** got rid of him in the end when he killed is own officer**."

It was clear to all that Halls was in his own world as he stood looking at them, so sure he was in command.

Slowly Spock stood and Halls turned to face him, "Sir, as senior commanding officer you made first contact with the people of the planet to make arrangements. Is that when you traded the lives of Captain Kirk and Officer Baylance for a piece of transmission coil?"

"Yes, and **I knew they would kill them when they found the coil to be faulty**."

"So you were aware they knew of space travel?"

"After speaking to one of them I was aware that they knew of space travel and that they needed a coil so I traded. It got Kirk off my ship. **They were to kill him** as the coil was faulty."

"But they did not kill him, did they?"

"No, but he let them almost kill a junior officer, an officer he had sworn to protect. That is twice **he has used that same officer to save his life**. He is unfit to be on a starship let alone thinking he can command one. **It is in the regulations that he is responsible for the lives of his crew**, not that he can use the lives of his crew to save his own. If you bothred to read the regulations you would know it was there."

Spock stood for a moment and looked first at the panel, then at Halls and Wells, then at Kirk and Kirk saw him nod. He had got Halls thinking of regulations and Kirk knew his friend was playing on how well he could manipulate regulations.

"Commodore Hall, as a lowly Captain I sometimes forget but is it not also in the regulations that any information that may influence the outcome of beaming down to an unknown situation must be known to all personnel involved in the beam down so they are prepared?"

"Yes, but,"

"**Are there**, in the regulations on this matter, **any exemptions to that**?"

"No. No exemptions. **All members of a landing party must know. **You dare to call yourself a Captain yet do not know the regulations that govern you."

"Did **all members of your landing party know** what,"

"**Of course not**. No wonder you are still a Captain. **They could not know about what I had planned**. I had to get you permanently off my ship. The others were just there to make it look real, they were expendable. I got the ship."

"**And you brought up that knife with the poison to what**?"

"**That half-breed had to be stopped!** I knew it was stronger than they usually used as I told them I needed it stronger. You were meant to be dead. You had to die. You used one of your own as a sheild. You killed him! I got the ship. **I got the Enterprise. **I got the ship. **I got the Enterprise.**"

Kirk saw how the others looked at one another and how McCoy and Spock exchanged glances. Commodore Halls was swinging between reality and his world.

"Before you can take command, Commodore, I, as Chief Medical Officer of the Enterprise, must give you a physical examination. If you will follow me,"

"Yes. **That is in the regulations**. As soon as you declare me as fit I can go to the bridge and take full command. I will, of course, get rid of all these lessor crew members."

"This way, Commodore. I have a private room waiting." McCoy started to leave the room and nodded to Spock as he walked by him.

"So you expected me to prove myself despite you claiming I am delusional." Just as the Commodore got parallel with Spock a hand rested briefly on his shoulder and he collapsed into a deep sleep.

"I have heard of the Vulcan nerve pinch but never seen one, Mister Spock. Very resourceful as the Commodore was slipping further into his delusion." Fans knelt down beside the Commodore looked up at Kirk, "Can you arrange for your transporter people to assist in getting him back to Star Base Five? I have a room waiting for him in a special facility. We had not thought the reports on him were all that valid as at most hearings he has been very controlled. It seemed to us to be just the god-like attitude that we have seen the rare captains develop. You, Kirk, are far too grounded for megalomania."

Hanley said, "**I think these two**, your bridge crew, and most likely the entire crew **would see that that did not happen**. I have a feeling that none of them are afraid of telling you when you act as though you are one step away from being a god."

For a few moments Potts just looked at Kirk then at Spock then quickly back at Kirk, "You two tag-teamed him about the regulations, didin't you? I have heard many stories about how masterful you two are at doing that, sometimes involving Doctor McCoy as well., but usually just you two wearing down the opposition."

"Sir, is not tag-team a term used in sport? I can assure you that the Captain and I do not engage in sport when we are seeking answers."

Potts shook his head and looked at Kirk, "I forgot how exacting Vulcans can be, my wife and I had a teenager stay with us for one term while our son was on Vulcan for a term and we started being so exact that casual and family conversations were becoming strained."

"Mister Spock just helps us choose our words more precisely but that often adds to the conversation. And, Spock, Admiral Pots is right, we do tag-team a great deal" he tried not the smile too broadly as he saw an eyebrow arch, "Either you or I will start questioning somebody and then verbally or with a look pass the questioning onto the other, we tag the other into the questioning. It was used a great deal in wrestling when one wrestler would want their partner to take over so would touch or tag his hand and the partner would take over."

"Ah, in that case, Admiral, the Captain and I did tag-team him as I just had to get him thinking of the regulations as I knew then that the Captain could get him to confess what he had done using regulations."

"If I may I would like to thank you gentlemen for being gentle with him." Ralph Wells stood. "I was the only one he could have as a representative as we work on a roster system and I was it. I had read all the notes on him prior to this event and was not looking forward to this and our first meeting was most unpleasant as he made it abundantly clear what he thought of me and the whole system and event. After what he had said and done I expected suppressed hostility towards the man at the least. I knew that if he started to act as though he was in command and then clearly stated how he went about getting command I could get him into care without the need of a trial. And I expected you to go after him as I have seen other do for lessor reasons and destroy him as a person but you attacked the action and not the person. For that I thank you. From here he will be taken to a facility where he will receive help although I know he most likely will never leave it as his record shows a steady mental decline. I do have to admit that Admiral Potts was right," he looked at Kirk then Spock before looking at Kirk again, "you two are good at tag-teaming."

After the visitors have safely departed the three went to Sickbay where they tell M'Benga all that has happened as Ty was in a deep sleep. M'Benga looks at Spock, "He clearly needed the sleep. Thank you."

"What did you do?" McCoy looked at Spock.

"I asked if I could touch his mind and see what he had seen in the Commodore's hand. He still has much pain that he is not showing and still believes he has to protect the Captain for me. After I found what I was after I left the suggestion of sleep as I sensed he needed it."

McCoy looked at the registers, waved his scanner over Ty, looked at the readings then just stood watching the deep breathing Ty was doing. Blasted Vulcan had done it again. "Spock, you gotta stop practicing medicine without a licence, but thank you, he does need a long deep sleep."

They went by Kirk's quarters and he checks on their next orders and smiles, "Crew to have forty-eight hours shore leave time."

On the bridge Kirk was aware of the others looking at him. "All is cleared up. Uhura get me ship-wide."

"Shipwide, Captain."

"This is the Captain. Skeleton crews are to remain on call and the rest of the crew are to have forty-eight hours shore leave time. We are to do some long-range work after that so enjoy your forty-eight hours. Captain Kirk, out."

Kirk looked at Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, and the other officers on the bridge and said, "Go on, go enjoy your time off the ship. No telling when you will next be able to have time away."

"Sir, is Ty?"

"Officer Baylance is in a deep sleep in Sickbay, he will then start a full rehabilitation program that I have designed for him." McCoy spoke up and smiled, "I will be after assistance from others later and think I know who to ask. Now, as the Captain said, go enjoy yourselves."

Kirk sat slowly down into his chair and looked around. He could never explain it to Spock but it felt right, everything just felt just how it should.

"How does it all feel to you, Bones?"

McCoy moved to stand to the left of the command chair and look at his friend, "It feels right, normal, like it should."

"Spock," for a moment Kirk hesitated but then knew his friend would understand, "How does it feel to you?"

Spock glanced around the bridge then looked steadily at McCoy for a moment, then at Kirk and nodded, "Knowing that the crew is well and," he moved to stand at Kirk's right, "with the two of you here with me it, it feels like home."

**FINI**


End file.
